1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lock and key systems and more specficially lock and key systems wherein the flat sides of the keys are equipped with locking ribs that project beyond the normal profile and are provided over their course with indentations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock and key systems comprising flat keys having locking ribs on the flat sides of the keys have been disclosed by the German Letters Patent 2,411,362. Sensing pins are provided for the controlled sensing of the elevations and depressions of the locking ribs, a recess in the housing being associated with each sensing pin for the purpose of providing longitudinal movement of the pin when rib elevations pass as the key is introduced.